Cheetor
"Go on, run! That's when the fun starts!" The Fresh Prince Sparked into the ruling House Leo on the colony world Animatron, Prince Cheetor has been trained to lead, fight and rule since his ignition. Sent to Cybertron to study under the martial arts master Yoketron, Cheetor was the last to witness the elder sensei alive, being sent on an 'optics quest' to complete his training. With the Clampdown in place and his master slain, Cheetor wandered aimlessly into Nyon, where a chance meeting with Hot Rod convinced him that this is where he needed to be! Eager, exciteable and wide-eyed, Cheetor is still very much a youth, having excellent training but lacking in wisdom, maturity and experience. Despite adopting a vehicle mode to blend in, Cheetor still has many physical and behavioral traits that mark him as Beast type. There's nothing he loves more than a good high speed chase. Unfortunately he gets lost in the thrill of speed, and tends to ignore his surroundings, traffic markers, other vehicles, and pedestrians, leading to hair-raising near misses. There are rumors his top speeds rival Blurr. Bonus Content The Pawdigal Son, Team Trouble's Kid Brother, The Little Prince, Just Can't Wait To Be King, Breaking Speed Limits, Lost Tourist, Tracking, Scouting, Pouncing On Moving Red Dots, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Metallikato Pawdawan History Lesson A New Hope Hailing from one of the royal houses on the colony world of Animatron, Prince Cheetor has been trained to fight, lead and rule since the day he was sparked. His ignition into greatness has been foretold and Prince Cheetor has stepped up to the plate, despite his occasional need to be too lazy or too adventurous. Honestly, it was Prince Cheetor's need for adventure and excitement for his future that pushed him to grow up faster than he might've without it. Prince Cheetor left the safety of Animatron on a personal mission to Cybertron where he was to train underneath the tutelage of the great martial arts master Yoketron. Upon his arrival to Cybertron, Prince Cheetor scanned himself a Hypercar (the only thing worthy of his style and speed) to blend in with the other vehicular citizens of this planet. Upon assuming this 'civilian' mantle, Prince Cheetor became nothing more than a commoner himself! Only a select few knew of Cheetor's true lineage and history. For quite some time Cheetor trained with Master Yoketron until the time of his Optics Quest, in which he would complete his training and become a young master in his own right. Master Yoketron was slain shortly thereafter and Cheetor's quest took him to Nyon. It was here that Cheetor decided to join with the Rebels and help them fight for their freedoms. It was also here that Cheetor learned of Master Yoketron's death. Crushed, Cheetor disappeared. Perhaps to finish his Optics Quest. Perhaps to flee from the war that he could sense was coming. Or perhaps he's just been hiding underneath a recharge slab this whole time. Either way, it was high time that the Pawdigal Son Returned... The Empire Strikes Back Timeskip Information Coming Soon. Cheet Sheet 2 Fast 2 Furriest Need For Speed Coming Soon. Young Money * Bangarang - Skrillex (f/ Sirah) * Freaks & Geeks - Childish Gambino Seeing Spots Coming Soon. Teen Spirit * Cheetor is voiced by: Donald Glover Logs